The present invention concerns a filling device for filling battery devices with battery cells, a battery device, a use of the filling device and the battery device and a method for filling battery devices with battery cells.
Methods and devices are known from the prior art that are suitable for filling battery devices with individual battery cells. In this case, for example, numbers of battery cells are disposed on special retaining devices, wherein the battery cells are provided to fill a battery pack or a battery module.
Moreover, retaining devices for battery cells are known, wherein the battery cells can be used in a battery device. Thus, for example, a device is disclosed in US 20110177373 that provides a number of cylindrical or prismatic battery cells in a retaining device.
Further, in U.S. Pat. No. 8,228,024 a battery container is disclosed, wherein the battery container provides storage of cylindrical or rectangular batteries in a magazine.